A Method to the Maddness
by Storm Elf
Summary: With a questionable diagnosis, Roxas is sent to recover from his suicide attempt at a home for the mentally ill where he meets a man by the name of Axel and learns just why they say that relationships with other patients is not acceptable. There is no way
1. Chapter 1

The purpose for writing this fanfic is 2 fold. One, I think that I have a good story and a good plot behind it as well as some originality. While many people have had stories where the characters suffer from mental illness, I think I'd be the first one to actually give the characters accurate illnesses. And #2, I am studying abnormal psychology now in collage, writing this story requires a good deal of research and understanding of the different disorders that they are suffering from. From common things like obsessive compulsive disorder and post traumatic stress syndrome to more rare things such as pathological gambling and dissociative identity disorder. Also, it will have some treatments in it such as classical and operant conditioning, behavioral therapies. You have to admit, writing fanfiction is much more entertaining way to study than flashcards.

A young boy, no more than sixteen years of age, sat in the back seat of a car, toying with the bandages on his arm. He gazed out the window at the scenery passing by, a blur of trees and houses, each more boring than the last. He didn't know exactly where he was going, all he knew that it was a place for people "like him."

The car slowed, pulling into a driveway with a large arch over it and a fence running alongside the road. The house at the end of the drive way was large, standing out in the middle class rural area. All of the other houses had large amounts of land but the houses themselves were rather small. If the house its self was not suspicious enough, the archway read "Traverse Town Rehabilitation Home."

The car stopped in the parking area that was too big to call a driveway but too small to be a parking lot. The driver got out and walked around to open up the door. Roxas stepped out and took a deep breath of the fresh air. The driver grabbed his arm, not allowing him a chance to get away (not that he had anywhere to run to). Together they went up the porch stairs, past the plastic furniture and swinging bench. They were nice enough, but the paint on the porch was peeling.

The driver knocked on the door, still holding Roxas's arm tightly. The door swung open to reveal a nice interior. The man who opened the door was dressed in every day clothes, as were the rest of the people that he could see.

"Thank you for bringing him here, sir, but you can let go of his arm. We don't believe in restraint like that here. The first step towards normal behavior is treating them like a normal person, not a wild animal," The man who opened the door said in a kind yet firm tone.

The driver let go and of the boy's arm and shoved some papers into the hands of the man who opened the door. As soon as the man signed, the driver turned and left, abandoning the boy.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Glen. Welcome to TTRH." He glanced over some of the papers he was handed, which included the boy's file from his previous psychologist, "May I ask your name?"

"Roxas," the boy said after a while.

"Ah, nice to meet you Roxas." Dr. Glen said, marking down something in his file. Roxas vaguely wondered what was worth marking down but he remembered that his previous psychologist had marked down ever little thing. He even made a note of it if Roxas sneezed. "If you follow me, we'll get you settled in quickly and you'll have some time to explore before dinner time."

"Okay," Roxas murmured.

They went up to an office that read Dr. Leon on the door. Dr. Glen unlocked it and asked for Roxas to wait there. He soon returned with a bag filled with things that belonged to Roxas. After he had that, Dr. Glen led him through the house, past some closed doors and some open doors.

"We try to keep things as normal as possible around here, with some minor changes of coarse. There can be no weapons, no sharp objects at all, and we have to keep all chemicals locked up. You are allowed to go outside any time you like, unless you abuse that right or it is labeled dangerous, but you are not allowed outside of the gates without special permission. When you do go outside, I'd advise staying away from the neighbor's kid, Hayner. He is…not one you want to get mixed up with" Dr Glen smiled down at him, "But he hasn't been too bad lately since Axel got a hold of him."

Roxas looked up in confusion, but decided not to ask. They came to a stop in front of a room at the end of a long hallway. Dr. Glen drew out a key and unlocked the door and handed the key to Roxas, explaining that it was his choice to keep the door locked or unlocked.

"It's your room, you can do what you want with it, within reason of coarse. You'll find that most of the others here have requested to have their rooms painted some other color than white. They say that they have had enough of the white walls at some other places. You may do the same if you like. Naturally, no one but you is allowed in this room after lights out. We discourage any relationships deeper than friendships inside this house, it tends to make care more difficult." Dr Glen droned on, checking all of the drawers to make sure that there was nothing left over from the previous occupant of that room.

"Okay," Roxas nodded, not sure what else to do. It was too much all at once.

"You will be assigned some chores to help with the upkeep of the house. If you fail to do these chores or if you do not behave, there will be some form of punishment. What the punishment is depends on just what you did. I doubt that you'll be getting in any trouble though." Glen smiled, looking around the room one last time. "The other therapist here, Dr. Leon, will be your therapist, he'll meet with you after dinner. Until then, you're free to what you want. Most of the other residents here are very friendly."

Roxas nodded again, watching Dr. Glen walk out of the room. He reached into his bag and started pulling out his clothes. His room was not too large. In the corner farthest from the door had his bed. Next to his bed was a nightstand and then the dresser. The other end of the room was an empty shelf. The closet was on the wall perpendicular to the door. He opened it up to find that the rod had strange breaks in it. There seemed to be bits of plastic between the metal.

"Its so you cant hang yourself." A voice from outside the room explained, "You cant hold too many clothes on it though or they will break."

Roxas turned to see who was talking. It was a man a little taller than him wearing a black hooded sweatshirt and a pair of tight jeans. His hair, lighter than Roxas's, was spiked up in a strange mullet/Mohawk hybrid. He smiled and came into the room.

"My name is Demyx," the man extended his hand, "I'll help you get set up."

"Gee thanks…" Roxas grumbled. He had had more than enough of people helping him today.

Demyx smiled, not paying attention to him, and started pulling out some of the clothes hangers, he started hanging up Roxas's clothes, not putting too many in one spot so that he wouldn't break the rod in the closet. After that, he looked around the room. "You need to get some color in this place, its boring."

"Its just fine," Roxas moved past Demyx and started pulling open the dresser drawers. He threw some clothes in the bottom and slammed them shut. There was more than enough room in the closet, but he knew didn't want Demyx going though his things anymore. He reached into his bag and got out the last thing, a CD player. He put it up on the shelf, not that he planned to listen to it. It was supposed to make it seem more like a home than just a generic room that they kept crazys in, but it just made it worse for him.

"Want me to show you around?" Demyx smiled, making Roxas wonder exactly what he was in the home for. Obviously he wasn't there because he was cruel.

"Sure," Roxas sighed, it wasn't like there was any other way to get the freak to leave him alone.

Demyx took him out into the hallway, explaining that this is the same hall where all of their bedrooms were, though Roxas already knew that. A man walked out with long silverfish blue hair and an X across his forehead. Roxas almost asked who he was but decided against it. The less contact he had the better. With any luck he would be out of the hellhole within a week. There was no point in getting attached.

"That's Siax. No one really knows why he is here, but I think he used to cut himself. He did that X himself after he found his fiancé cheating on him," Demyx explained, waving at the man in question. Siax nodded back, either not noticing that Demyx had just told a complete stranger something which would be considered private or else just not caring. "Most people here are pretty open about what's wrong, except a couple of them. Me, they say that I am delusional. I think that they are full of shit, but they say that that is part of the disorder."

"That….explains a lot…" Roxas muttered. Things were starting to make sense.

"What are you here for?" Demyx asked, heading towards the stairs.

"I'd…rather not say," Roxas murmured, looking down at the floor. Subconsciously, his hand flew to his arm, covering the bandage under his shirt.

"Hey, asshole! I was in line!" A voice yelled from downstairs. Demyx hurried down the steps so quickly that he tripped over the last few and landed on the floor. Roxas followed, though was more careful to watch his step. He doubted that he could do anything, but he wanted to see what the situation was.

Two people stood in front of an open doorway, though Roxas could not see what was on the other side. The taller one with his back turned to Roxas had red hair that seemed to explode from the back of his head. The other was a girl, the only one he had seen so far. She had blonde hair that vaguely reminded Roxas of an insect's antenna

"I am next" the girl said, no emotion in his voice.

"Like hell you are!" The red haired man shouted. Judging by the voice, he was the one who had yelled before, "I waited forever for that retard Xemnas to get the fuck out of the bathroom, washing his hands eighty million times or whatever the hell he does in there and I have to piss! Go curl your hair elsewhere!"

The red head grabbed the blonde and threw her against the wall, pinning her here. Much to Roxas's surprise, she didn't even flinch. She just looked at him, unphased.

"Axel," Dr. Glen said. Roxas had not even noticed him showing up. There was another man standing behind him with long silver hair, "Behave yourself."

"She was going to just waltz on in and slam the door in my face!" the red head shouted, motioning to the girl he had pinned to the wall.

"Axel…" Dr. Glen said again, this time more serious. Axel moved back some, releasing her. Before he could do anything, she brushed past him and went into the bathroom, leaving Axel fuming on the other side.

"What's wrong with him?" Roxas asked quietly to Demyx.

"Axel? Nothing's wrong with him anymore, he's just grumpy." Demyx smiled as though such outbursts were normal.

"Hello Roxas" Dr. Glen turned to the two of them, almost as if the near fight have never happened, "I see you and Demyx are getting along well. I'd like you to meet Axel. Axel, this is Roxas, he is…"

"Glen," a voice interrupted them from upstairs. A man leaned over, looking down at them, "What just happened down there?"

"Nothing big, Lexarena and Axel just had a dispute over who was next in line for the bathroom. You know how those two are, perfect angels away from each other but throw them in the same room…."

"Glen, you need to take your job more seriously. By letting her go first your reinforced Lexarena's bad behavior." The man, probably Dr. Leon, said slowly in a more serious tone that the one used by Dr. Glen. "You are doing more harm than good. If Axel were still my patent…"

"If I were still your patent I would have burned this house to the ground by now." Axel snapped back. He sighed deeply and leaned against the wall, sliding down to the ground. "I'll wait for the bitch to get out."

"Now Axel," Dr. Glen crouched down, looking him in the eye, "I want you to know that…"

"…that you would have let me go first if I had not resorted to violence." Axel grumbled, repeating the phrase as if he had heard it a thousand times, " That I need to get my impulses under control, all of the them, not just the ones that I'm here for."

"Your treatment is almost up, I could announce you cured tomorrow if I thought you were ready, but I worry about you." Glen explained, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I just can't stand her. She comes here, breaks all the rules, and then doesn't even get punished for it. I at least try and where does that get me?"

"I agree, but she is Dr. Leon's patent, I'm not allowed to interfere. I cant tell you exactly what she has, but I can tell you that he is working on making it better, but she has a long way to go before she can be expected to follow all of the rules, you just have to be patent." Dr. Glen said, removing his hand and standing up.

"A lack of regard for the rules, no empathy for others, charm on the outside, but rotten to the core on the inside. I'm not an idiot, she is a psychopath, a sociopath, she has antisocial personality disorder though and through." Axel sighed. "And since it is a personality disorder, thus on Axis II, it is generally accepted that there is no cure, so why is he wasting his time?"

"That's it, no more psychology books for you," Dr Glen joked, turning to leave. "Don't get in any more trouble! Dr Leon is trying his best with her."

Hopefully this story is enjoyable. There wasn't a whole lot of disorders expressed in the first chapter. (oh, and for anyone who is wondering, Demyx is so……...um...bubbly because of his medication. That will be explained in the next chapter, but I didn't want people thinking that I just totally screwed over their favorite character because I felt like it. That's also why he fell down the stairs.)


	2. Chapter 2

After the incident in the hallway, Roxas returned to his room where he was determined to stay until he was announced cured and was allowed to leave for good. It was just too dangerous outside of his room. In his room, he was safe from those dangers. He laid on his back, trying to shut out the rest of the world

A loud knock on the door snapped him back to his senses, but he was unwilling to get up and invite the people in. He heard another loud knock followed by the sound of the door opening. He turned to look at who had just come in his room. He recognized the red hair immediately and wished that he was somewhere else.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm just here to tell you that its time for dinner" Axel laughed some, stepping closer to Roxas's bed. "And to apologize for that thing downstairs. I'm not normally like that, I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Doesn't matter," Roxas murmured, knowing full well that the only reason that Axel had apologized was because he had been told to.

"Yes, it does," Axel stepped even closer, standing right in front of Roxas, "I'd try to go into some lecture about how wrong it was for me to get physically rough on Lexerena, but I'm hungry and both the Good Witch and the Bad Witch are already angry with me."

Roxas just looked at him, getting frightened. He knew that Axel had problems, that's why he was here, but this was a little too much. Axel noticed the frightened look on his face and tried to suppress a laugh.

"A few years ago there was a guy here who was obsessed with the Wizard of Oz. He called Dr. Glen the Good Witch and Dr. Leon the Bad Witch. The names just sort of stuck. You'll still hear some of the older patients call them that from time to time." Axel explained, "You shouldn't be so uptight. People here aren't going to be normal, they are going to act strange and say things that you wont want to hear. Just relax and don't get freaked out. This place isn't as bad as you think, trust me, I've been in a lot of these places, this one is the best."

"What are you here for?" Roxas asked, remembering that Demyx had said that everyone was pretty much open about what they were here for.

"I'll give you some hints. I like long walks on the beach and watching things burn. My idea of a romantic date is going to the scene of the blaze and watching the firefighters try to put out a burning house."

"Pyromaniac?" Roxas asked. It was one of the few disorders that he knew about, probably from reading some cheap crime novels.

"Among other things," Axel smiled, looking over Roxas as he did, "As for you…you keep your head down when you talk to people, you just don't seem happy. I'd say depression, but I've only known you for an hour or so, I don't know if the symptoms have lasted for two weeks or not. Even if you do have depression, it could be a symptom of something more serious."

"They told me what I had, and I know that it started with a D, but it wasn't just depression." Roxas explained. Everyone else was so open about what was wrong, he was beginning to feel guilty.

"Dysthymia?" Axel asked. When Roaxas looked confused he explained, "Dysthymia is a state of depression that lasts for two or more years. If that is what you have though, they normally just do therapy at home, so I'm not sure why you're here…unless you, you know, tried something."

Roxas's arm subconsciously rubbed his injured arm. Axel nodded. "So you have tried something then?"

"I was about to cut my throat, I didn't want to cut my wrists because I didn't want to see it. I was about to do it, but my mom walked in. She tried to take the knife away, in the struggle my arm got cut. That's why I'm here." Roxas looked down, ashamed.

"Hey," Axel sat down next to him, putting his arm around his shoulders, "There's nothing to be ashamed of. There are so many people here who are so much worse. Come on, lets go get something to eat. You can meet everyone else, you'll see what I mean."

Roxas nodded and stood up, following Axel's lead. They went down the stairs and through the hallway that Roxas had first seen Axel in. Together, they went into the dining room. Like most of the other rooms, it was nice, but not overly so. This was, by far, the largest room that he had seen. A table took up most of the room with sixteen chairs around it. Dr. Glen and Dr. Leon sat on either end and there were three empty chairs, one by Dr. Leon and two by Dr Glen. Axel walked over to the chairs near Dr. Glen and motioned for Roxas to follow.

"Sorry it took so long." Axel said as they sat down.

As soon as they were both seated, food began getting passed around, making Roxas realize that he had kept everyone waiting. He looked around the table, seeing a couple familiar faces from before. The girl, Larexena, sat down next to Dr. Leon. The man, he assumed that his name was Xemnas, sat next to her and Siax on the opposite side of the table from him. Demyx, of course, was there. He sat diagonally from Roxas but did not seem to notice his presence. He sat there, pushing his food around with his fork but not eating it.

"You change his meds?" Axel asked Dr Glen.

"You know that I can't tell you anything." Dr Glen sighed, grabbing another roll from the table.

"He doesn't eat the first week after they change his medication," Axel explained to Roxas, "He also gets a little loopy and his coordination goes out the window."

"Oh," Roxas looked over at him, remembering how he had fallen down the stairs.

"He'll snap out of it in a few days, he always does." Axel shrugged. "And once it starts taking effect, he'll realize that he isn't a rock star or Moses, or whoever it is he thinks he is. He keeps going off of his medication though, he can't sand the side effects. Because he keeps going off of it, they are reluctant to let him go. He comes back here about a month or two after he leaves."

"Oh…" Roxas looked over at Demyx, wondering if there was any hope for him. "But cant they just force him to stay on it."

"Against the law." Axel grumbled, looking at Demyx with pity. "No one can force you to take medication while you are out on your own."

"Hey, Axel," Dr Glen put down his fork for a second. "Say a have a patient who comes to me saying that they think that they have killed a man. Now they know that those thoughts sound crazy, they did not kill a man, but they just keep thinking again and again that they have killed someone and it has gotten to the point where they are no longer able to function normally because they devote all of their time to finding this man that they think they killed. What should I start looking for other signs of?"

"OCD." Axel said quickly with a smile on his face.

"And why not schizophrenia? After all, a symptom of that is having delusional thoughts, such as thinking that you killed a man." Dr. Glen challenged.

"First off, people who have delusions like that actually believe that they did indeed commit the crime. This man knows that he did not, but he cant quit obsessing over the idea that he killed a man and it is interfering with his daily life, similar to how Xemnas is obsessed with the idea that he does not have a heart, even though he knows for a fact that he does," Axel listed out as if it were second nature, "Secondly, Part of the diagnosis for schizophrenia is that there is no other possible diagnosis and should be given only when there is no other possible diagnosis."

Roxas just sort of looked at him, wondering how he could know all of this, it just didn't make sense. He had always assumed that the people in these places couldn't retain any information.

"I've been in places like this since I was a kid. I grew up reading books on psychology instead of Hardy Boy books." Axel explained to him, noticing the strange look on his face.

"We hope that he is going to go into psychology after he is released from here and is no longer in great danger of relapse. Testing him like this keeps him sharp on the facts. Unfortunately, he rarely makes a mistake so I don't get many opportunities to correct him. I'm starting to feel useless." Dr. Glen took a bite of his food, "Come to think of it, I like that feeling, I would love it if I became truly useless. In order for that to happen, everyone in here would have to be cured. That would be nice."

Roxas nodded and looked around the table. If he had not known where he was, he never would have guessed that every single one of these people had problems. No one was twitching, they weren't screaming at the top of their lungs about peanut butter, they just seemed normal except every once in a while. Then again, the one that he believed was named Xemnas was acting a little odd, but Dr. Leon was continually correcting his behavior.

"You don't need to pick up thirteen peas, remember? Last week we had you just scooping them up and nothing happened. You did it before, now do it again." Dr. Leon said sternly. Roxas could see why Dr. Leon was the bad witch.

"But…but…" Xemnas tried, but Dr. Leon cut him off.

"Xemnas…" Dr. Glen warned from the other side of the table in a much kinder tone, "I know that it worries you, but if you continue, you will just be a slave to your own anxiety. Once you start breaking that number, you will break the hold that your anxiety has, you'll be free. You wont have to suffer like this."

Xemnas nodded and scooped up some peas on his fork, trying not to count them. As soon as he swallowed, he started to lift his arm up but Dr. Leon stopped him.

"No, you aren't allowed to do that anymore." He said, not letting go of Xemna's arm.

"But! But! If I don't do it…" Xemnas began to look panicky, it was only Dr. Leon's firm grip on his arm that kept him seated.

"What will happen if you don't do it?" Dr Glen asked calmly, "You know that your fears are unjustified, try to use logic to overcome them."

"Xemnas's OCD is really bad and medication does nothing for him." Axel explained to Roxas quietly. "People with OCD normally have a certain number, in his case thirteen. He has to do things thirteen times before it feels right. If they don't, they think that something bad is going to happen. They realize that it is stupid, but they feel like they need to do it all the same. Sometimes they have things that they do to ward off the bad things. For Xemnas, he draws a line from the front of his head, starting at the hair line, and goes back. Normally he wouldn't be institutionalized for it, but he is here of his own free will. Come to think of it...almost everyone here is here by their own free will."

After everyone finished eating, Roxas decided to do a little exploring. He had calmed down some and realized that he was going to be here for a while so he might as well get used to it. He thought about asking people to show him around, but he had decided that that would be best if he looked around by himself. Demyx still seemed confused due to the medication switch, and Axel was still frightening at times.

The first room that he found was a library with books stretching from the floor to the ceiling. He glanced at some of the titles. It was a mix of things, but none of them seemed particularly interesting. He looked around at the rest of the room. There was a large rug in the middle of the room that didn't quite reach the edges of the book cases, it missed by about a foot or so. There was a table in the middle with some chairs around it. One of the large windows had a window seat that Axel was sitting on, his nose in a psychology book.

On the opposite side of the room, a man with blonde hair that he recognized from dinner sat at a computer. He had a well trimmed beard and an expressive face. He spun around when he realized that Roxas was in the room.

"Hey, you're the new guy, right? Sora?" He asked, eyes shining.

"Roxas," he corrected, "My name is Roxas, not Sora."

"I could have sworn that Dr Leon said his new patient was named Sora, but oh well. My name's Luxord. You wanna play some poker?" The man asked, holding out some cards.

"Don't do it," Axel warned from the other side of the room.

"Why not?" Roxas asked, getting annoyed.

"Yeah, come on, let us have a little fun grandpa!" Luxord joked.

"Luxord is a pathological gambler, go ahead and gamble with him if you want, but it will only make him worse and get both of the witches mad at you." Axel shrugged, not looking up from his book. "You wouldn't hand me a lighter, right? He shouldn't even have the cards."

"Oh…" Roxas muttered, looking down. He didn't want to make anyone worse than they were. "I'm sorry." He couldn't believe that he had been stupid enough to ignore Axel's first warning.

Axel closed his book and stood up, walking over to where Roxas stood. He put an arm around Roxas's shoulders and just kept it there for a moment. If anyone else had done it, Roxas would have thrown his arm off, but he didn't. He felt comfortable with him, even though he had several reasons not to trust him.

"Come on, lets go outside for a little bit." Axel offered. Roxas nodded and they started to move towards the door. "You'll get the hang of this place, don't be so hard on yourself."

**Well, that is chapter two. I hope that it was entertaining, it is defiantly a good study guide for me. Next chapter we are studying, schizophrenia! (Uck! I cant even spell it without spellcheck's help!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just so everyone knows, I don't know what the hell is wrong with Demyx….he started off just being delusional because he thinks that he can play music, but then he started randomly getting mania, and since mania is no longer allowed to just be mania, he is now bipolar…yeah, I don't know if delusions and bipolar are at all mixed or if those together create a different disorder, but oh well. He is the one thing I'm not going to fix!**

**Also SPOILER WARNING!!! This is for anyone who has not seen SECRET WINDOW (that movie with Johnny Depp in it) This chapter contains information about the ending of it, so don't get pissed or anything if I ruin it for you.**

The air outside was chilly but not bad enough for them to need coats. Dusk had fallen and the porch light had come on, but the sun had not fully set. A small band of light was still visible over the tree line, just enough to turn the sky pink. Sunset was Roxas's favorite time of the day, the transition between the daylight and the nighttime darkness. Although it was the same area that he had seen on his way in just hours before, it felt different.

Axel sat down on the steps, patting the spot next to him. As Roxas sat down, Axel looked away, focusing on something far off to the left. Roxas could hear him start as if he was going to say something, but he never actually say anything. It caught Roxas off guard. Axel had seemed so open before, now he couldn't even bring himself to talk. Vaguely, Roxas wondered if maybe it was a symptom of pyromania, but he didn't know enough about him or about the disorder to have an idea what he was talking about.

"I've been in places like this since I was pretty young. In a way, its been very helpful. It has helped me get though a lot of problems, and I've learned so much." He paused for a moment, still not looking at Roxas as he talked, "It gave me an interesting perspective on things, but there are some times that I wish things were different. There are some things I want to do, but because of the rules here, I cant. There are some things I want to explore, but I cant."

The door opened up behind them, making Axel stop talking. Roxas turned around to see Dr. Glen leaning in the doorway. "It's a little cold out here, you should head on inside."

Axel nodded and stood up, offering hand down for Roxas. As soon as they were both standing, Axel hurried towards the door, still not looking at Roxas. Dr. Glen put a hand out, stopping him. Axel looked up at him for a second before bowing his head and brushing past him. Dr. Glen nodded after he left and turned back to Roxas.

"Um, I'm just wondering." Roxas looked up at Dr. Glen, unsure if he should talk, "Axel wouldn't look at me when he was talking to me, is that, you know, part of his problem?"

"Just because someone acts strangely doesn't mean that it is a symptom." Dr Glen explained, stepping out of the doorway and closing it behind him. His voice was not as warm as it had been before. It was a little colder, it had lost the kindness that he had had during the rest of the day. "Axel has many problems, but that is not one of them. What he did was perfectly normal considering the circumstances. I will have to have a little talk with him though, make sure he knows not to break the rules."

"Oh," Roxas said, feeling stupid.

"Nothing to feel bad about. Now, I know that I'm not your doctor, so you can tell me to piss off if you want to, but how do you like this place?" Dr. Glen asked, smiling at Roxas. His voice sounded warm again, nicer.

"Well, I guess it isn't so bad." Roxas shrugged. He was still thinking about Axel, wondering why he had acted like that, not looking at him while he talked. Dr Glen's reaction to him asking about his behavior made him even more suspicious.

"That's good. Tonight is movie night, we're watching "Secret Window". If you want to join us, it will start in a about a half an hour down in the living room. It's a pretty good movie, I've seen it before."

"Okay," Roxas nodded, not sure if he wanted to go or not. He wanted to find out what was going on with Axel. He wanted to go see him, but he didn't know if it was a good idea. Even if he did want to talk to him, he had no idea where Axel was. It was a bad idea to go exploring in a house such as this, he figured. Instead, he decided to find the living room. After only three tries, he was able to find the living room. There were several large couches there, but not nearly enough to comfortably fit all 15 people who resided at the home. There were already some people hanging around there, all of which he had seen at dinner.

"Hey," Demyx said, overfriendly as he had been before. "Are you here for the movie? It doesn't start for a while yet, but you have to come early if you don't want to sit on the floor, not that many people show up or anything. Want to get some snacks?"

"Yeah…okay." Roxas agreed, almost wishing he hadn't as Demyx grabbed his arm and started pulling him out of the room, almost pulling his arm out of his socket in the process.

"This is the kitchen!" Demyx said, opening up a door. "All the knives are in locked doors, so if you ever need any of them you have to ask the doctors, same with the scissors. They were going to have this room locked off, but then they realized how much of a pain it was. There is never much in here, but at least there are some snacks, mostly healthy shit though, like popcorn with no butter. I really hate when they don't put butter on it, it is really annoying, you know? I know that I'm really yappy, but when they changed my meds they took me off of this other stuff, I don't remember the name of it, but it was something to stabilize my mood. Its just now starting to ware off, can you tell? Apart from having delusions and what not, I am also apparently bipolar, or manic depressive or whatever the hell they are calling it now. I'm bipolar I, not bipolar II, which I think is really stupid how they numbered it. Bipolar I is if it happens again and again, bipolar II is when there is one bit of mania and a bit of depression and then it goes bye bye and you never see it ever again! Shouldn't it be the other way around? I think it should…"

Roxas looked at him as he continued talking, wondering if he ever took a breath. It made him tired just to watch him as he darted around the room finding popcorn and drinks for them. Demyx was now reminding him of the neighbor's yappy dog. That dog could bark at the same person for three years and never stop. He swore one day that Akita would bark its self to death.

"Demyx!" A stern voice barked from the doorway. Both Demyx and Roxas spun around to see Dr. Leon standing in the doorway, "First off, leave the guy alone for five minutes. Secondly, its time to take your medication. Its sitting up in your room. If you don't take it, trust me, we'll know."

"Yes sir," Demyx said quietly, running off with his tail between his legs, leaving Roxas alone with the bad witch.

Roxas began to feel worried, not knowing if he should trust this man or not. Dr. Leon approached him.

"I'm really not as bad as Axel says I am. Don't believe what he tells you, knowing him he has probably told you I eat babies or something knowing him." Dr. Leon smiled, reminding Roxas of the big bad wolf. "Now, it is just about time for the movie."

Roxas followed him back to the living room after he grabbed the snacks that Demyx had left on the counter. By the time they got back to the living room, there was only one seat left, clearly meant for Dr. Leon. Roxas sat on the floor, in front of them, making himself comfortable on a beanbag chair. Just before the movie, Demyx came back down, bouncing down the stairs and sounding like a herd of elephants.

"Oh! You have the snacks! I forgot to grab them, didn't I." Demyx chirped, starting to fidget as he talked.

"Demyx," Dr. Glen said calmly, "Sit back and close your mouth. I know that you are excited to watch the movie, but you need to relax some."

"Okay!" he said happily, forcing himself to sit still. It was obvious to everyone that he was having trouble, but at least he was trying. Roxas got the feeling that this was something that had happened before and would happen again.

Demyx sat down on the floor next to Roxas, despite the fact that he had complained about having to sit on the floor. He was still fidgeting, but he was trying to sit still. Since he was at least trying, no one said anything to him. Roxas looked around at the couple of other people who had joined them. One was Siax. He remembered Demyx talking about how that X on his forehead had been self-inflicted. There was another man there with an eye patch over one of his eyes.

"That's Xigbar," Demyx explained when he noticed that Roxas was looking at the man with the eye patch, "He was in a bad car crash."

"Hey, does Axel normally watch these movies?" Roxas asked, trying not to look at Xigbar.

"Yeah, I don't know why he isn't here yet. Not to mention this movie is all psychological, so I know he'll watch it!"

Roxas nodded, glad that Demyx had been able to answer his question without going on and on. He could tell that the doctors were proud of him as well, though he had no idea why. It didn't matter that much to Roxas though, he just wanted Axel to come back down. Axel was the only one in this place, including the doctors, who made sense. He couldn't figure Demyx out, he seemed to fluctuate within hours.

Once the movie started, it had Roxas's full attention. It wasn't until halfway through the movie, when Dr. Leon paused it for an intermission, that he realized that Axel still had not shown up. He was about to go looking for him, but Demyx pulled him into the kitchen for more snacks. By the time he came back, everyone was ready to start the movie. While Roxas still wanted to go find Axel, the movie had really drawn him in.

"It was alright." Dr Leon said at the end of the movie, "An inaccurate description of Dissociative Identity Disorder, but otherwise good."

"Diss-what?" Demyx asked, looking up at the two doctors.

"Dissociative Identity Disorder, it used to be called multiple personality disorder, and they didn't do that bad of a job. They showed how he had no memory of what was happening during the time as his other identity, it showed how one of the identities knew that the others existed, but the other did not. Really, the only problem with it is that you don't hallucinate, you don't see your other identity standing in front of you. Other than that, it is rather accurate" Dr Glen said, yawning as he stood up. "Well, that and they normally develop in childhood due to traumatic experiences and what not, but they don't go into his past, so he might have had other identities before and we just don't know about it."

"It's a movie," Dr. Leon growled, "Stop overanalyzing it, you are starting to remind me of Axel."

"Speaking of him," Dr. Glen turned to look around the room, "Where is he? He and I need to have a quick chat."

"I don't know, I think he is up in his room, probably setting fire to something." The bad witch growled.

Roxas watched the conversation with little interest. He made a mental note to look for Axel in his room, Dr Glen wasn't the only one who wanted to have a talk with him. First though, he had to go to the bathroom. Thankfully, that was one thing that he knew he would be able to find, thanks to the event when he first got here. As soon as he finished, Roxas ran up the steps. Demyx had told him that all of their bedrooms, except for the doctors, were in that hallway. All he had to do to find Axel's was process of elimination until he found the right one. When he entered the hallway, he realized that he would not have to do that. Even without holding his ear to the door, he could hear Dr. Glen's voice sounding through the wood.

"Axel, I'm only telling you this for your own good." Dr Glen's voice sounded more strained than normal, as if he was trying to get something across to him, "Don't break the rules."

"He hasn't even been here a whole day and you think that you know everything, right? How about giving me some credit!" Axel shouted, making Roxas glad that there was a door between them. "And even so, I can make my own decisions."

"You don't know the half of it, believe me when I say that there is a good reason not to get too attached, but I just cant tell you what it is. The rules are in place for a reason, don't break them."

"How can you stand there, telling me what to do and what not to do?" Axel shouted, causing Roxas to jump back some. "Look, Jake, I'm 17 and…"

"Axel, you know that you are not supposed to call me by my first name." the doctor grumbled, trying to regain authority of the situation. "How about I have you shipped off to a place where the sunlight comes in stripes?"

"I shouldn't even know your first name! You talk to me about breaking the rules, you break them more often than I do! If I want to break this rule, I will, whether you like it or not!" Axel bellowed, "Now get out of my room!"

Without warning, Axel flung the door open, knocking Roxas to the ground. The younger boy hit the ground with a firm thud, blackness creeping in around his vision. By the time he came to, both Axel and Dr. Glen were crouched down around him, looking him over.

"Axel," Dr Glen instructed, going back to sounding kind, "Get him to his room and remember what we talked about. It is just about time for bed, I have to go corral everyone else."


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter has a distinct lack of psychobabble. This is because we are studying sexual disorders right now, not something which is easy to write about, especially considering that there are no current relationships in the fanfic. And since it seems to be following Roxas around, Roxas would have to be watching them, but that is voyeurism, something that I don't want to stick Roxas with. So this chapters has character/plot development instead!**

After the first week, Roxas began to feel like he was fitting in. He had learned how to deal with Demyx, how to joke around with Luxord's gambling addiction, and how to avoid Larexena like the plague. He was starting to recognize everyone by name now, Xigbar was the one with the eye patch who always joked around, Vexin was the one who was a little too high strung, and Marluxia was the guy who was dressing like a girl. Most of them treated him well, they never went out of their way to make his life miserable, though Luxord and Xigbar had pulled a few pranks on him already.

Roxas just laid in his bed thinking about all these people. He and Demyx had become pretty good friends. Now that he had gotten used to his medicine, Demyx had calmed down a lot and was much easier for Roxas to deal with. Axel, on the other hand, had started avoiding Roxas. They had not really talked since that discussion. Even when Roxas tried to corner him, Axel had managed to slip away.

A soft knock on the door snapped Roxas back to reality. He looked up to see Demyx standing in the open doorway. Roxas sat up in bed, waiting to see what Demyx wanted.

"Hey, Roxas, most everyone is outside, you wanna go?" He asked calmly.

"Yeah, sure," Roxas nodded and stood up.

It was still just warm enough outside that they didn't have to get their coats. If the wind started to blow they would need them, but the air was thankfully still. Everyone knew that it was one of the last nice days, which was why everyone was outside. Luxord and Xigbar were sitting on the porch steps, plotting out some evil plan. Xemnas was sitting under the large tree in the yard trying to read. Axel, however, was laying in the grass next to him doing his best to stop him from reading. Vexin was sitting next to Dr. Leon, looking ready to run inside. Roxas had learned that he had agoraphobia, the fear of open spaces.

"Hello Roxas," Dr Glen smiled from the porch swing. "Glad to see you out here."

"It is pretty nice out here," Roxas smiled to him. After the argument between Axel and Dr. Glen, Roxas had never been able to look at the doctor the same way. He had acted really nice ever since then, but Roxas still was iffy on if he could be trusted or not.

Demyx picked a nice spot in the grass and sat down, patting the area next to him for Roxas to sit down as well. They stayed there for a long time, just sitting and enjoying the feel of the warn sun beating down on them. Roxas laid back, yawning.

"Hey, Roxas? Why are you so tired?" Demyx asked, noticing that Roxas was starting to fall asleep.

"I didn't sleep. . . well. . . last night," Roxas murmured, yawning between words. He closed his eyes, relaxing some. He was determined to not actually fall asleep, but just to get close to being asleep. By the time he realized that he had fallen asleep, the sun was beginning to set. Looking around the yard, he saw that everyone had already gone inside. For a moment he wondered how late it was, but he really didn't care. Now that the sun was starting to fade, things had gotten cooler. He liked the tingle of the chilly grass against his skin, the odd sensation of goosebumps on his skin.

"Hey, freak!" A voice called out of nowhere. It was a voice that Roxas did not recognize as anyone from the home. He suddenly remembered that there were people living on either side of the home, so it was probably one of them.

"Who's there?" Roxas called out, his eyes not adjusted to the dim lighting yet.

"I'm talking to you, the nut in the grass. What the hell is wrong with you?" The voice shouted out again. By just the voice, Roxas could tell that it was a teenage boy, but no one sprung to mind.

Roxas sat up now so that he could look around the area. Right outside of the gate stood a boy about his age, spiked back hair and a bad look on his face. In his right hand he held a dog leash. The dog was a large breed, though Roxas could not figure out what kind. The boy's hand was wrapped tightly around the leash, as if he was hardly able to control the animal, even though it was sitting calmly at his feet.

"Why don't you go inside, you nut? Answer me when I talk to you or I'll sic my dog on you!" The teen called out, motioning to the vicious mutt that was now displaying his teeth with an impressive yawn. The raging beast closed his mouth and laid down, already bored with the situation.

"I wasn't doing anything to you!" Roxas shot back, "Just leave me the hell alone!"

"You think that you are better than me, huh nutcase? You want to start something here?" The teenager called again, taking a step inside the gate. He released the dog's leash, ordering him to stay. The dog lifted an ear for a moment before going back to sleep.

Roxas didn't know what to do. He didn't want to run from this boy, but he knew that he was not a good fighter. A three year old with a stick would have done better in a fight. He slowly backed up, watching as the teen began to walk closer to him. The teen was gaining ground, but Roxas was too afraid to run. Just then the door swung open. The teen's face paled.

"Hayner!" Axel called out from the door, genuinely happy to see him, "Haven't seen you snooping around here for the past three weeks! I was starting to worry that I'd scared you off. How have you been? Your arm feeling better yet?"

Roxas looked between the two of them, obviously they had had some dealings before.

"You. . . You just stay away from me you freak!" Hayner growled, taking a step back, "I'll sic my dog on you! He'll bite you!"

"So, Hayner, I see you've met my good friend, Roxas. Roxas, I've mentioned Hayner to you, right?" Axel glided down the porch stairs, stopping when he got to where Roxas and Hayner stood. He put an arm around Roxas's shoulders, squeezing to let him know that he would be alright. Roxas didn't want to admit it, but he was relieved that Axel had shown up.

"You are friends with that child molester?" Hayner made a disgusted sound, "that pyro?"

"Yes, the pyro that burned down his house, mother, father, and little baby brother all in one just because they wouldn't let me have a cookie. Never did go to their funerals, I wonder if they were able to hold an open casket funeral. I do hope so, I always wondered what their flesh would look like charred and burned. They put them in those body bags when they took them away, I never got a chance to see them. That's all in the past though. Hayner, you want to go out back and play with some matches?"

"You…you freak!" Hayner shouted, turning to run away. He tripped at the gate and landed on the vicious dog, who yelped and ran home, Hayner following right behind him.

"Child molester?!?!" Roxas shouted, his entire body shaking, "Murdered your whole family?!?!?!"

"I think…" Dr. Leon interrupted from the door way, "That we need to start treating Axel there for being a pathological liar as well…"

"You worry too much Roxas, none of those things actually happen. I just tell him scary stories to freak him out. If he ever paid attention he'd notice that half of the lies I tell him don't even add up. Three weeks ago I told them that they locked me up here because I killed my father with a pair of nail clippers." Axel laughed, "The kid isn't the brightest bulb on the tree, but he is entertaining. As for you, Leon, I am not a pathological lair. My lies are all for a very good reason."

"So…you didn't kill your family?" Roxas asked cautiously.

"No, trust me, they visit too often for me to have killed them. It wouldn't have been a bad idea, but nope, never hurt any of them. I don't even have a little brother, by the way. And pyros don't burn stuff for vengeance, they burn things just because, well, they like to watch the fire burn. We are so fascinated by it, you give us a candle we will be amused for hours."

Roxas laughed some, his heart rate returning to normal. He was never sure when he should take Axel seriously.

"Oh, and you are missing dinner," Dr Leon grumbled, going back inside and closing the door behind him, "Axel was supposed to come out here and tell you that, not terrorize the neighborhood."

"We'll be inside in a few minutes." Axel shrugged, not letting go of Roxas's shoulders. As the door closed, Axel turned to Roxas, "There is something that…well, I want to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Roxas asked, deeply confused. Nothing about Axel's behavior made sense.

"Lets…sit down for a moment," Axel looked away, not able to face Roxas anymore.

"Um, thanks for what you did, you know, chasing Hayner away." Roxas blushed, but he didn't know why. It just felt strange talking to Axel.

"Yeah, well, I harass him every chance I get, so thanks for providing an opportunity, but that's not what I want to talk to you about." Axel paused as though he was trying to think of what to say "Last week, right after you first came in. I started to talk to you, but then I didn't. I started…"

"You started to mumble and look away from me, like you are doing right now." Roxas noted.

"This is not something that is easy for me," Axel forced a laugh, "but, it is something that I think I need to…um…maybe this isn't such a good idea."

Axel turned away, facing towards the fence. He wrapped his arms around his chest, fighting away the cold. Roxas began getting annoyed. He could tell that Axel had a very specific thing to say, but he just couldn't get it out. He hated it when people hesitated about things like that. Axel seemed so sure of himself the rest of the time, it didn't make sense that he would hesitate now.

"The argument that you overheard, the one between me and Dr. Glen, it was sort of about you. Dr. Glen was worried that I was going to break the rule concerning relationships. He thought that the reason that I had trouble talking to you was because, well, you know." Axel forced another laugh, looking up at the sky and down at the ground to avoid Roxas's gaze.

"Well, isn't it?" Roxas asked as all of the pieces fit together in his head. No wonder Axel was hesitating so much.

"Pretty much." Axel admitted, "But the reason that I got so pissed at him was because, I don't know, it was like he didn't think that I could handle it on my own or something. I just thought that you should know, I'm not trying to ask you out or anything."

"Why not?" Roxas asked, feeling his heart beat wildly in his chest. He could hardly believe what he was saying. He hardly even knew Axel, there were so many reasons why they should not be having that conversation, but he couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Well, for one thing, I figured that you wouldn't agree to. I don't know anything about you, your preferences and what not. That and I'm sure that the rule is in place for a good reason. If it were up to me though…" Axel stepped closer to Roxas leaning over him. He bent down, cupping Roxas's face with his hand. He laid a light kiss on the younger boy's lips before turning to retreat towards the house, "Come on, our dinner is getting cold!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, finished up the sex chapter, did a drive by on addiction and took a test….since most everyone already learned about addiction in high school, there isn't much purpose in putting it in here. Besides, this is supposed to be my study guide and I already took the test on it. We are now on dissociative disorders and cognitive disorders.**

Roxas sat next to Axel at dinner, still very distracted. Axel had just kissed him and was now acting as though nothing had happened. Roxas's head was still swimming, sure he had almost asked Axel to kiss him, but he didn't actually expect him to. After dinner, Axel pulled him aside into the library.

"Hey, Roxas, I know that you are supposed to talk about things like this during your therapy sessions with Dr Leon, but please don't. I don't want to get in trouble and I don't want you to get in trouble. If you feel uncomfortable about it, I wont do it again, I swear." Axel pleaded, acting like he had just don't the most stupid thing in the world

"Um, Axel, I don't have therapy with anyone." Roxas muttered, looking at him as though he were insane.

"No, everyone here has therapy daily, its one of the rules, what do you mean you don't have it?" Axel snapped back to his normal confident self.

"I've been here over a week, I haven't had anything." Roxas answered honestly.

"So Dr. Leon just decided to skip out of his job, great! You wait here, I'm going to go have a little chat with him, that asshole!" Axel stormed out of there, leaving Roxas standing in the library looking very confused. Roxas just sighed though, there was no stopping Axel sometimes, even Dr. Glen had admitted to that.

Roxas just sank down into a comfortable chair, trying to get his thoughts under control. He thought long and hard, trying to remember any visits. He had a strange feeling that he had met with Dr. Leon several times, he could remember him walking into the room, but he couldn't remember actually going into his office. He remembered Dr. Leon walking into his room and the next thing he knew, he was sitting there all by himself, it was like someone hit fast forward on his life.

He shook his head, trying to shake out the thoughts. Someone hit fast forward, it sounded insane. The simple fact of the matter was that he was thinking about it too much. He had to figure out something better to do or else he would go insane.

Roxas stood up and left the library in search of someone to talk to other than Axel or Demyx. They were both good people to talk to, but not at that moment. He looked out the window and saw a man sitting there with a thick coat on. Roxas couldn't recognize him by only the back of his head. Roxas grabbed his coat to join him.

As he opened the door, Roxas was surprised when the man didn't even look his way. He just sat there, looking straight forward. Now that he could see him better, he realized who it was. It was Xigbar, he wasn't the most friendly, but he was far from mean. He had a good sense of humor, even if he was a little rough on the edges.

"Hey, Roxy!" Xigbar said as Roxas sat down.

"Hey," Roxas muttered, not sure how to start up a conversation with him. His mind wandered some as he thought of different things to talk about.

"Axel went storming past here a while ago if you are looking for him." Xigbar muttered, his hand reaching up to touch his eye patch. "Did you know that I have no idea how this happened?"

"Huh?" Roxas's attention snapped back to reality.

"I know that I was in a car accident, a lot of people have told me that. I've seen pictures of the car, I even read the article of the newspaper, but I can't remember anything." Xigbar tried to laugh but failed, "I can tell you almost anything about the accident from what I've read and been told, but I don't remember a single thing about it on my own."

"Why not?" Roxas was worried about asking, but Xigbar was the one who brought it up.

"I don't know. The medical doctors thought that it was some cognitive thing, that I had a concussion and that is why I don't remember it. They sent me here when I recovered because they realized that I didn't hurt my head at all. Now they say it's a dissociate thing! Dissociative Amnesia. Ever heard of that?"

"No," Roxas admitted.

"Its when whatever happened was so traumatic that you don't want to remember it, so it gets blocked. You can't remember it because you can't handle it. I found out why I can't remember it today." Xigbar took a deep breath, "There was one part that the articles left out. There was a little girl in the other car, only three years old. She survived the crash, but not by much. She is laying in a hospital bed right now, probably isn't even awake, she might not ever wake up. Even if she is still alive, I took away her life."

Roxas sat there, staring down at the ground. Xigbar looked over and noticed.

"Aww, come on, don't get all depressed about it." Xigbar forced a chuckle as he threw and arm around Roxas's shoulders, "I'm the one who has to feel bad about it, not you. I'm keeping in touch with the family, even if I don't remember what happened. They claim that there are no hard feelings, one of them claims that the crash was their fault, but the newspapers don't say and I don't remember, they might just feel guilty or something."

"What will happen when you do remember?" Roxas asked, thinking back to the fact that he couldn't remember the sessions with Dr. Leon.

"I don't know. I guess that depends on if I do remember. That's what the doctors are workin' on, but I don't think it will happen."

"I have to go," Roxas muttered, standing up and heading towards the door, "It was nice talking to you."

"Anytime," Xigbar muttered without looking at him, "Maybe next time I'll have more information for you."

Roxas nodded and stepped inside the house. As the door closed he sighed deeply, glad to be away from Xigbar. It wasn't that he felt uncomfortable around him, he just didn't know what he could say to try to comfort a man in his situation. Not only that, but he had his own problems to deal with. What Xigbar had said did make him think more about the fact that he couldn't remember anything that had happened during his therapy, if he had actually had therapy.

As he moved through the halls, he heard Axel's voice coming from one of the doorways. Unable to exist, he poked his head in and looked around the room. Dr Leon was sitting in a chair, a look of discomfort on his face as Axel glared at him.

"Answer the damn question." Axel growled, "Why haven't you been treating him?"

"I have been offering therapy to him every day." Dr Leon responded, not getting riled up.

"Axel," Roxas said quietly, snapping everyone's attention to him, "Can I…talk to you for a moment."

Axel looked torn. While he wanted to go with Roxas, he was in the middle of a good rant. He looked back and forth between them before angrily turning and heading towards the door. Once he stepped outside, Roxas closed the door before Axel had the chance to slam it. Axel led the way, taking Roxas to his room.

"I know that the rules say that you aren't supposed to be in here, but they wont find out." He said as he opened the door and motioned for Roxas to enter.

It was a nice room, but not in the way that all of the other rooms in the house were nice. The other rooms reminded Roxas of a movie set or a picture from a magazine. They were nice but they didn't feel like anyone actually lived there. This place felt like home. There were pictures stuck to the wall with tape, snap shots of Axel with what appeared to be his family. A stack of CDs sat on the dresser next to a CD player. Dust gathered on all but the top three. Most of the clothes had found their way to the closet or the drawers but some had gotten lost and were sitting at the foot of his bed. In all respects, it was a teenage bedroom.

"What did you want?" Axel asked, flopping down on the bed and motioning for Roxas to come as well.

"I was talking to Xigbar. . ." Roxas started, sitting down on the corner and making himself comfortable. He explained what had happened, focusing on how the idea was similar.

"So you think that you had therapy, you just don't remember it. I guess if it were traumatic enough you wouldn't remember it. It sounds possible, but I don't really remember learning anything about dissociative amnesia, I'll have to find a book on it or something." Axel sat up, suddenly closer to Roxas, "In the meantime. . ."

Everything in Roxas's logical mind was telling him that it would be a bad idea to let Axel kiss him again, especially considering their location. But there was some other part that was telling him that he was doing the right thing. As soon as their lips met, that little bit of logic that screamed against it faded away. It felt natural, perfect, like this was the way that it was meant to be.

When the broke apart to breath, Roxas leaned forwards, kissing Axel again. Both of their heartbeats sped up as the touched. Axel reached up, carefully cupping Roxas's cheek. As the separated the second time Axel smiled softly.

"I've waited so long for that." Axel whispered to him.

"For what? Don't tell me that was your firs kiss." Roxas tried to sound tough, but he felt like he was ready to break out in song.

"No, not my first kiss. Didn't you feel it though, it was like something just fit together."

"Yeah, I did feel that," Roxas smiled, moving closer.

"We have to keep this a secret. If anyone finds out they can separate us." Axel warned quietly as he put his arms around Roxas's waist. "Remember, you can't tell anyone."

**I'm sorry that this chapter is A: a week late, and B: a little short. All of my college projects seemed to be due this week plus my mice both got really sick. The good news is that all the projects are handed in, finals are week after next, and the mice are getting better. The bad news is that the main point of this fanfic was to be a study guide. Soon I will no longer have any studies to be guided. There will probably be two more chapters after this and that is it. (The next one is either going to be on eating disorders or sleep disorders depending on which one we study. I'm hoping for sleep disorders because I've learned about eating disorders more than enough times since middle school, but if it does come down to eating disorders, I do have something pretty cool planned!) I had hoped to develop their relationship more, but I guess I wont get too much longer to do that.**


End file.
